Right There and Then
by Mkup
Summary: What if instead Link was born a noble and was sent to High Tower and there met his fairytale princess Zelda? What there life would be like. ONESHOT!


**A/N: OKAY! FIRST ZELINK STORY. FIRST ONESHOT. AND FIRST FANFIC EVER :D this is for the Back To School ZeLink contest held by Legend Of Zelda 4 Life & Wavebreeze. AND! My canceres Aaron friend who landed hospital. CONGratz BUDDY :D GET BETTER~! **

**OKAY and yes I took me time :D almost ALL my time. WHOHO 20 hours away from deadline :D ANYWAYS! Enjoy.**

Right There and Then.

By

SleepWood

"OH!" A young maid exclaimed flattening the collar of a eleven year old boy's blue dress shirt, "You're mother would be proud!" She exclaimed in a heavy accent of which no one was for sure. The little boy scoffed, "Of course she would Ray. But it's father that wouldn't be..." He muttered. "Pish!" The maid said getting up from her crouch in front of the little boy and flipping her bronze hair behind her, "You're father o'course would be especially proud. Seeing his boy running off with the other noble's kiddies." She smiled down at the small boy. He looked up into her black eyes with big sapphire ones and sighed, "But I don't know a thing about anything!" He exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air out of frustration. "NONSENSE! You are one of the smartest little boys I've ever known. Hell, you already know how money works around here." She vocalized now trying her best to make the boy's sloppy dirty blond hair presentable but it always had parts where it would stand up or fall funny across his face or long ears.

"Yes. But to know about money is having money which I apparently have plenty of! And apparently all you need to live around here is wave a few colorful rupee's around!" he scoffed crossing his arms over his chest. The maid accidentally tugged a bit to hard on a strand of hair. The boy let out a yelp then sighed once again, "Give it up. It never stays put." He brought his hands up to his head and ruffled his hair making it if possible sloppier.

She clicked her tongue at the boy then strode over to the dresser and pulled out a hat thoughtfully. "If you put that on my I will run out of the room screaming 'ABUSE! ABUSE!'" He smirked. "OH! But Petite Garcon! It would be so lovely on you're funny little mess of hair." She chided. The boy turned his head the other way and crossed his arms over his chest again. She chuckled then put the hat away. She walked over to a table piled with books and put them in a magic bag then slung it over the boys shoulder. "There now you're set. Make at least me proud." she said slightly loosing her accent. The little boy frowned up at her through his mess of bangs, "But Ray..." He whined, "I don't want to go!" he pouted.

"But you must!"

"Oh but I wont!"

"Oh but I think you will!" She said grabbing him by one of his small purple earrings and dragging him out the door and into the grand hallway, "Now boy. Do you want me to rip out this pretty little piece of jewelry dragging you down the cold, hard, marble staircase or will you walk down the staircase like a good boy and walk out the door off to High Tower?" She growled bringing his face close to hers. He gulped slightly then grinned and somehow quickly untangled himself from her grasp. "LINK I SWEAR TO THE HIGH GODDESSES YOU ARE A HANDFUL! NOW YOU WILL! I REPEAT WILL GO TO THAT SCHOOL! I WILL DRAG YOU THERE MYSELF WITH YOU IN A BODY BAG IF I HAVE TO!" She yelled grabbing attention to the cleaning made that was walking by the couple.

"You wouldn't." The boy stated.

"Wouldn't I now?"

~*~

"Hurry boy! You're almost late!" Ray yelled to the fumbling Link next to her. "Ray! My Legs" -pant- "Arn't as long as" -pant- "Yours!" The boy said trying to stay in step with the woman's fast walking.

Ray abruptly stopped in front of a grand tower. "So they weren't kidding when they said high tower..." He eyed to tower wearily. "Damn. All those steps. RAY! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO!" He begged throwing himself at her feet. Ray chuckled then grabbed the boy by his mop of hair. "I think I should like to make you go. It'll give me a slight break during the days." She nodded amused. "Now come." She put him to his feet, brushed him off slightly then took his hand in hers and walked inside.

The boy quickly looked around the room his stare not falling on a single place for to long. Inside there they supposed was a great hall. If you could call it a hall. It was a large octagon room with large double doors on each flat wall. In the middle of the room was a large crystal giving of a soft blinking glow that went past the roof of the first floor. Maybe even farther. There were grand paintings made of mainly gold, green, and blue decorated almost every inch of the room including the doors. Gold curtains were draped on some of the doors, and the door in front of them had the legendary Triforce painted on it.

Suddenly the door to the left of the grand door opened by magic and a average sized man in a gold robe stepped out. "I hate magic." Link whispered to Ray. The maid chuckled then whispered back, "Oh but Petite Garcon you will need to learn it to stay alive." The boy shuddered then averted his attention to the man. He had bright gold eyes, jet black hair, and a sunken face but didn't look very old. He smiled warmly then spoke, "You must be Casper's son. He had you're face." He chuckled to himself.

Ray pushed a persistent Link forward which caused him to stumble resulting in tripping over his own boots landing the ground. He groaned and pushed himself up to his hands and knees.

"Are all caretakers this abusive now of days?" The man asked a amused smile dancing on him lips.

"I'm not his caretaker. I'm his personal maid. But I think it's code for caretaker." She scoffed then helped the boy to his feet. "Now. Are you going to walk over there properly or will I have to push you again?" The boy put a finger to his chin then slowly walked dramatically over to the man.

He bowed to the man then introduced himself, "Link Syn. Uhh I guess coming to learn pointless magic and combat." He came out of his bow now looking the man in the eye. The man chuckled, "Arron. Nice to meat you boy. Now come. You're alchemy class awaits you." The man extended his hand so Link could grab It while they strode through the corridors. Link took the hand then turned his head and waved goodbye to Ray. She laughed then waved back.

~*~

We hurried down a maze of corridors, magic doors, and teleports (which made Link sick.). They finally stopped at a plain wooden door and walked through. Inside was the top off the tower which was so high it was partially in a cloud.

A group of kids were lined up on the far end of the tower facing a women with her back turned to Link and Aaron. Another teacher that was short and with long red hair that was covered a two handed sword across her back, was shouting instructions at the children. She turned and smiled at Aaron. Then noticing the little boy she waved her hand forth beckoning for him to come. Aaron bent down to the youth then whispered, "This is Nabooru. Get everything right and she won't be a problem. Very dramatic but very stern."

Link nodded quickly, then feeling a soft shove on his back walked forwards to the worrier women.

He shook his head in a 'What the hell am I doing?' way but went over there nun the less.

"You must be Link." She said when he finally finished walking over to her, "I will bee you're agility teacher." Nabooru bowed to the boy. Link nodded then took a spot in the line next to a bright blond headed girl. She was lanky with half lidded azure eyes and tan arms folded across her chest that wore a white shirt and blue pants.

"NOW! ATTENTION CLASS! WE WILL TAKE OUR PHSYICAL PLACMENT TEST THIS MORNING! THIS TEST WILL CHOSE WHICH PATH WILL BE BETTER FOR YOU TO TAKE HERE AT HIGHTOWER! WEATHER IT IS SWORDPLAY, ALCHEMY, OR ONLY THE GODDESSES KNOWS WHAT!" Nabooru bellowed. A mummer broke out through the children but was soon dispersed by Aaron, "You will all go one at a time. You will be put in the chamber of illusion and be forced to chose one of the ten tasks at you're choice. This process will happen every three years growing more intense then the last and picking you a new or old sire. A sire will be one of the proffesors here. They will take you under their wing and train you for the talents festivel every half year.

"To call for help or give up place you're weapon or weapons at you're feet. Be aware that if you are to give up in this quest then you shall be banished from the tower! Now, on miss Nabooru's word you will begin you're quest." He nodded then took a step back.

"Now kiddies, you better come out alive. I ain't wana be the one to tell you're daddies you died in my class." Nabooru nodded. All the kids gasped in unison except for Link and the bored girl standing next to him. In fact she looked amused.

"Ladies first?" Nabooru smiled at the girl.

"Fine. Fine. What do I have to do?" The girl said stepping forwards her eyes still half lidded. "Who said you were going first?" Lillian asked a teasing smile tugging at her lips.

"Me, myself and I." The girl replied bluntly, "And I take... hmmm.... Gimi the spinner." She held her hand out lazily. Nabooru smirked then placed a object in the girls hand, "Good luck little princess." she teased then murmured a incantation. Suddenly all the children were sitting in a arena and the girl was in a circular room with a ring around the edge that was grooved. Sand littered the floor heavily with a dormant fossil half buried in the ground and the blond haired girl posed to strike holding the object Nabooru gave her in her right hand.

"ALL RIGHT! BEASTY IN 3,2,1! GO!" Nabooru roared from her higher chair. A shrieking laughter filler the room and a tall man in a stone mask appeared on the skeleton of the fossil. He carried a large sword with green runes on it in his right hand (if he had on. His sleeves covered his hands).

"Good look princess. Let the games begin!" It shrieked, stepped back one, and struck its sword into the skull. A loud roaring sound filled the room. The skull and other bones around it lit up with red runes similar to the green ones on the masked man's sword. The masked man nodded then disappeared into bunches of tiny black particles. The creature rose out of the ground and gave a earsplitting shriek. It's bones reformed, and its spirit being returned to the creature.

The girl grinned wickedly then ran for the ring. She spit in her palm then crashed the spinner on the groove and jumped on it. With an awkward spin it pushed off gliding around the room on the ring.

The girl looked for an opening in the skeleton. She found one after another go around the room. She jumped off the ring (still on the spinner), glided under the beast's boney arm dramatically, then used a magical arrow that she pulled from a golder quiver on her back, loaded her gold bow, then let her aim do the rest.

Her aim was true and the arrow hit one of the bone links on the beast's lower half. It let out a shriek of rage then turned on the girl. She quickly jumped off the spinner, grabbed it, and ran back to the ring.

She found another opening rather quickly and jumped off the ring. Her arrows to flight quickly but with sure aim.

Two of her arrows hit side by side in another bone link. The beast lost yet another link to its body and let out a louder shriek, making the children cover their ears.

The beast flailed its arms wildly causing the girl to be knocked off the spinner. She quickly jumped up, clutched her head, then ran for the spinner. She ran and jumped between one of the beast's ribs. She tumbled down, snatched the spinner quickly then ran back to the ring.

Now large heavy shapes flew on the grooved ring threatening to knock of the girl if he got hit with one. She waited hastily by the groove, then when she counted right (she desperately hoped) the odd one off whizzed by and she lept up onto the ring flying once more.

She jumped off finding an opening but was blocked by spawned monsters created by the fossil. She growled then hopped off the spinner and ran back to the groove. But before she made it she realized the gleaming sword still lodged in its dried out head.

"Why not just go for gold?" She asked herself. She stood back, muttered a incantation, and launched herself atop the skeleton's head. It shriekd and began flailing again. She hung on tightly, and made her way to the sword . Then firmly grasping the handle she pulled. It didn't budge so she pulled again harded making louder shrieks to come from the skeleton. It came forth from the skull abruptedly causing the girl to fall backwards, off the monster and face first into the sandly marsh below.

The creater let out one final rage filled shriek then collapsed back into a lifeless heap in the sand. The children went wild with cheers and Nabooru smirked. The girl shot up from the sand with a broken nose being moped by her hand and smiled and bowed dramatically to everyone.

"ZELDA ZEREN! YOU HAVE PASSED YOU'RE FIRST TEST IN PLACMENT. YOU'RE PLACEMENT IS AGILLATY, MARKSMANSHIP, AND ALCHEMY! EITHER GRENDEL OR SHIEK WILL TAKE YOU AS THEIR PUPIL!" A deep voice rang out through the stadium. With a smug grin on her face, she claimed a rag from Nabooru then took a seat next to Link. "Hey. You're hair looks like a dirty yellow mop." She stated. The boy cocked his head to the side then sighed, "You don't know how often I get that." He muttered.

"So did you like my display?" She asked him.

"It was.... nice." He stated simply. The girl lept up from her chair and waved her arms frantically, "JUST NICE?!" She asked loudly. The boy cringed away, "Okay. Okay. It was exciting." He waved his hand in the air as if waving it away like nothing.

"Good." Was all he got from her.

~*~

The placement test continued until little Link's turn. Only one mission was left for the poor boy. He timidly walked up to Nabooru. "Alright me boy. I've taken a liking to you in the past while." She whispered to him wrapping a arm around his shoulder, "You like spiders much?" She asked. The boy shook his head frantically. Nabooru sighed, "Well you'll have one hell of a time then. Listen, you'll be using this here Dominion Rod and this 'ear bow. 'Nd I belive I had a sword some were here." Nabooru muttered. The last part to herself, "HERE!" She exclaimed straping a sword and sheath and a bow and quiver to his back. She then handed him the Dominion Rod. He took it and stuffed it in his belt, saluted, then stood twords the middle of the large room.

The scene shifted from the marshy vines and plants to a stone room. On the edges of the room were stone statues. Link took out the Dominion Rod and turned to one of the statues. The statue then brought its hand down into the stone floor. "Coooool." Link mused to himself.

He then heard scuttling on the roof of the room and spotted the biggest spider he had ever seen in his life.

~~~***~~~~

**A/N: Sorry if anyone was looking forward to a fight.. Just I'm tiered (just imagine the spider boss from TP) and I'm trying to get this finished with this lovely oneshot along with kick starting some new ideas of mine for later stories.... I might come back in later and make a fight scene... ANYWAYS I'll shut up now.**

**~~~~~***~~~~~**

"LINK SYN! YOU HAVE DEFETED THE FIRST TEST OF YOU'RES_. _YOU'RE PLACE WILL BE AMOUNGST MARKSMANSHIP, AGILITY, AND SWORDS PLAY! YOU'RE SIRE WILL BE ALCAINE!" The deep voice rang out once more through the room. The children's cheers erupted in the room once again except for some of the proffesors over seeing. Nabooru rose from her chair and began walking to the boy.

"Congratz kid. One of the five left!" Nabooru said ruffling his hair when she got to him. He grinned up at her, "Don't make me fight giant spiders ever again." He demanded.

"Sure thing kiddie. You can have the dragon next time."

"The heights don't bother me. It's the big creepy insects with one large red and yellow eye."

"Congratulations fishy face!" Zelda yelled coming down and wrapping a arm around the boy's shoulders. Her and Link had developed a friendship during everyone els tasks. Cheering, whooping, and booing.

"Fishy face?" He asked giving her a sideways stare. She waved her hand dramatically, "But 'ave course! You should've seen you're face when the eye was the only thing left!"

"I did not make a fishy face." He crossed his arms over his chest.

~~~*****~~~~

The seven remaining children followed closely behind Aaron down the corridors and telaports of the tower away from the roof.

Aaron stopped in front of a electric blue door with silver runes on it. "Zelda, Charlotte and Graham. This is you're first class. Now advice for You who have Professor Grendel **(A/N: pfft I Know Grendel is used a lot for magicians and is sometimes overused) **try not to hassle him to much, ZELDA!" He accused her. She shrugged, "Hey. It's not my fault he's a shy boy." She crossed her arms.

"Boy?" Charlotte asked confused. Aaron nodded, "Grendel is our youngest professor here in High Tower. Aging at only Seventeen." Zelda licked her lips seductively, "And goddesses is he fine!"

"PRINCESS!" Aaron yelled. "Oh calm down old man. He is hott and most women in Hyrule would agree with me." Zelda smiled smugly. "ANYWAYS! Bye Fishy Face." She twirled over to Link, kissed him on the cheek, then walked through the electric blue door with Graham and Charlotte following close behind.

Aaron capped his hands together loudly, "NOW! On to Agility."

~*~

Finally when Link was the only child tailing behind Aaron they stopped at a blood red door with a golded sword carved into the door.

"Now boy. This is Acaine's door. He is the sword master here. He has refused most pupils for years always saying they were never worthy. So finally we gave up with him. But well be warned do not pester him to far and do as he says. Never talk back unless he is encouraging it. And he may be tough but with perseverance you'll make it. Good luck." He put boney hand on the boys shoulder.

Link slowly opened the blood red door and walked through. It was a tall and wide circular stone room. The walls had statues on them. The floor was hard to make out due to some fog the wound up in there but Link could tell it was marble.

"So boy. Decided to come and try to obtain myself as a sire eh?" A cold voice asked. Link blinked a few times. He herd a whooshing sound behind him which made him turn on his heel and crouch in a ready stance, fingers ready to grab the sword Lillian gave him which was strapped to his back.

"Am I right boy?" It asked. Link shuddered then replied strongly, "Aye sir. I wish it you would take me under you're wing as a pupil."

"I believe you're words to be true boy. But I will not so easily give you you're request." A skeleton stepped out from the fog wearing heavy armor and a large sword in its left hand. The youth gasped and took a large step backwards.

"Afraid of you're ancestors, muck?" He sneered. Link shook his head quickly, "No sir. It was only a surprise to me."

"Well. Some one taught you you're manners well."

"My friend. Ray." The skeleton put a boney finger to the side of its cheek in thought, "Ray eh? I reckon I know the little trouble maker. Along with a lot of others. HELL! I knew you're great grandmother. She was a headstrong woman. I'll give her that." He chuckled to himself, "Always giving the Hero a hard time."

"Huh?" Was all Link could muster. The skeleton looked taken aback (if he could submit facial expression), "Oh yeah. Beautiful woman to." He smirked and imitated a high pitch voice, "_You humans are all obedient by default aren't you? Oh wait! You're not human anymore. You're a beast!_" He laughed witch sounded link chains rattling together, "Oh yeah I knew her. Lovely Midna. ANYWAYS Enough reminiscing it's time for you to earn you're self a sire." He suddenly crouched into a ready stance sword drawn. "Position!" He yelled.

The blond youth drew his sword and jumped into a stance similar to Acaine's. "Now. Come at me." He instructed. Link did just that. He let out a battle cry, rolled, then jumped up behind the skeleton and tried to hit him in between the armor.

Acaine gave a smug smile to himself before turning around and pushing the boy back by blocking his blow, "Good but not good enough. Try this," He showed the boy a hidden skill. The Jump Attack.

After a few try's Link was able to finish the skill without tumbling into Acaine. "Not the most graceful pupil of mine I'll give you that." The skeleton muttered. "MOVING ON TO THE ENDING BLOW! THIS ONE IS KIND OF STUPID IN MY OPINION BUT WE SHALL LEARN IT ANYWAYS!"

~~***~~~

After hours of practicing Link obtained his sire. He walked onto the High Tower's roof feeling the strong wind in his face smiled. He walked over the edge of the agility course and leaned on one of the rails keeping from people plummeting to their death.

He closed his eyes in thought. Something he did often. Enough to worry some of the maids. A smile played on his lips as he talked to Acaine about Midna. He learned she was rude, loud, and was the I-make-you-cry-you-deal-with-it type. He also learned about the Pirate Queen Tetra. She was supposedly queen Zelda of Hyrule in the legends but she didn't act like it one bit.

The boy still in thought didn't notice a shadow slipping up to him until... "BOO!" A almost childish voice yelled. Link almost fell over the ledge from shock. "Hey fishy face. Watch-ya dooin up here? AND WOW DID YOU GET AWAY FROM ACAINE LATE!" Zelda yelled.

"Shouldn't you be letting some one brush you're hair right now?" He asked. He could care less she was the princess. She was still his friend. _I think._. He added to himself. "Oh Pish! Hey you wanna go explore? I know bunches of secret passage ways in the castle!" She piped up excitedly. Link opened his mouth to protest but was abruptly cut off by the girl, "GREAT! Common!" She yanked his hand to the door leading down and out of High Tower.

~~~~~3 YEARS LATEER~~~~~ (**A/N: UHH OKAAY don't shoot? I just didn't realy think I should add any more to that. Since well, there only little kids and its just a friendship blossoming and besides the only thing I could add was just another day of school or kind of a Hyrulian version of Eloise :D**

Zelda's POV:

I sat their on my 'throne' waiting anxiously for the doors to burst open and Link to strut in acting so Know-It-All.

I was nearly bouncing out of my seat with anxiety for I had not seen the blond headed boy all summer. He had gone of trekking Hyrule and beyond with a few men this summer. He told me he would come back for time with me and making sure I stayed in school. I chuckled to myself now. Of course I couldn't drop out of school BUT he could!

Not realizing it I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. I was snapped back to reality when my father spoke, "Don't worry my dear. You're little knight will be prancing in here any moment."

"Knight?" I asked. But before he could answer Link barged through the doors. "LINK!" I yelled jumping from my seat and flinging myself into his arms. I felt his chest move slightly and fast. I then realized he was chuckling, "My dear princess? Will I always get these kind of hellos?" He asked. Tickling my ear with his whisper.

I then pulled away from our embrace, "A whole summer and only three letters?!" I asked putting my tiny hands on my hips.

"Now don't show to much enthusiasm. You might break!" He laughed.He then looked at father and his laughing died down. "Highness." He bowed his head to him, "Mind if I steal you're lovely daughters time for a few hours?" he asked casualty. Father's eyes narrowed but he nodded none the less.

Link smiled then grabbed my dainty hand in his rough one and half dragged me to the garden. Once we walked a little talking about the past he stopped under a weeping willow. He then fell in a heap to the ground exhausted.

"Well fishy face. I never expected you to be so tired just by walking!" I exclaimed sitting next to him.

"You try racing back to Hyrule Castle for two days straight and then you may feel some sympathy." He growled.

"Fine fine. Never meant for you to get all sensitive. OH LINK! Tell me everything that's happened!" I squealed like a little girl wrapping my arms around his neck.

He then engaged in his journeys across the country. His battles, His falls, his bounty's he found. Everything.

Links POV:

After my tales of adventure I heard a light snoring. I glanced down to see the sleeping princess curled up against my side fast asleep. I smiled creased her hair softly. No matter how unruly, derogatory, or headstrong she may be I always had a soft spot for her. Always.

"Time to get the rock home." I groaned. When Zelda was asleep. Hell she was asleep.

I didn't know which was worse. Carrying a sleeping rock back to the castle with out trying to be seen or trying to fight off monsters which had the power to damn the laws of physics.

After getting Zelda into the main chamber I had decided on, beasties. Sure if he got caught he was dead with a almighty talking to. But if you got caught by the beasties 65% you get a broken bone 25% chance you die and the rest is you hopefully get out unscathed.

"LINK!" A high pitch voice called out. "Yes Beth?" I groaned.

"The king wishes to see you!" She smiled up at me with glittering eyes.

"Say were you're brother?" I asked.

"BLEH!" She stuck her tongue out, "He's probably licking all the frosting off the cake or trying to steal a slingshot. He loves those things for some reason!" She told him.

"Well if you see him give him this," I said shoving Zelda's weight to more of my left arm and used my right to grab a package in my 'magical' pocket.

"WOW!" Beth exclaimed, "That's so cool!" I nodded to her statement and handed her the package. She took it like it was a slug or slimy snake, "You want ME to give THIS to Talo?" She asked wrinkling her nose.

"Thanks Beth!" I yelled now running out the main great hall of the castle.

After about a hour of searching Zelda started waking up. _Thank the goddesses.._

"Mmmm." 'Yawn' "What are you doing?" She asked me once she woke up.

"Well.... I forgot they remodeled the castle recently so I was TRYING to get you to you're room but when I took the 'secret' passage to you're room I wound up in the kitchen." I stated. She giggled then yanked my arm down another hallway.

We stopped outside of a small door. "Here we are." She vocalized in a sing song voice.

"Here?"

"Yeah. It's sort of a back entrance." Se explained.

"Oh."

"Now common!" She yelled. She opened the door and it led to a small ledge.

"Oh yeah princess. This is definitely you're room." I sneered.

"Shut up, and look up." Sure enough there was her balcony a about two stories up. She readied a jumping stance but then snapped out of it and put a finger to her chin. "Here fishy face hold these in that pocket of you'res." She told him.

She then flicked off her shoes and now dirtied dress leaving on only her white opera gloves, white stockings, white pants, and her corset. She then jumped to a small ledge, regained her balance then jumped to her balcony just barley making it.

"You turn!" She called down in her sing song voice.

"Sure. What ever." I then followed her steps but I made it further onto the balcony landing perfectly on the banister.

"Show off!" I herd her yell from inside her room. I jumped off the banister then walked inside her room and took a seat on her bed.

I lay back and closed my eyes smiling. It was good to be home.

"So!" I felt Zelda come over and jump/sit on my stomach wearing a purple nightgown. I grunted in pain then replied, "I heard you're dear ol' daddy want's you to become 'proper'." I snickered.

"Which will never happen!"

"But you must one day. For you will be a beautiful queen ruling over her people."

"Stop acting all smart. In't that my job? You'res is to go run around the country."

I chuckled, "Yes. But then who will be smart for you?"

"My husband."

"Will you ever have one?"

Zelda POV:

"Sure I will!" I exclaimed.

"I doubt it. The way you act. Will any man be able to handle you?" He teased.

One man. "What ever!" I then jumped into his stomach harder now which made him grunt again, "So. When will you leave again?"

He paused to think and frowned, "Maybe in a week or two. It takes awhile to trek."

I nodded, "But you're so young."

"And you are to."

"Yes but... Do you have to?" I heard Link chuckle, "Don't worry Pirate. I'll visit still. Maybe even in a few years join the army. General if I try hard enough."

"Oh." Was all I could say. He was now one of my only friends besides the children in castle town.

"Hey. Cheer up. You still have Gren, Illia, Beth, Talo... Maybe, honestly depends on his mood. But Nabooru, and Aaron."

"That's not a lot fishy face."

"Yes it-" He got cut off by a banging on the door, "Ohhh Liiink! I know you're in there. The king called for you almost a hour ago!" Beth called.

"Shh." I whispered/giggled into his chest.

"LINK! IF YOU DO NOT COME OUT I WILL GO GET IMPA SO HELP ME! AND YOU SAW HER AT THE TALENT FESTIVAL WITH SHIEK!"

I giggled into his chest again but he pulled away and sighed, "Guess I best be going. Good night my princess." he bowed.

After he left the room with Beth I fell back on my bed in a fit of laughter. Impa! But I guess she could scare the crap out of Link...

~~~~~~~~~2 & A HALF YEARS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Dear Pirate,_

_So I thought I would come back to Hyrule soon. I plan on getting there around the first snow fall, but sadly, leave fairly soon after._

_My journeys with Rusl and my uncle are amazing. I cannot say much in this letter for we are nearing the Gerudo Desert and we should head out soon._

_ Do not forget,_

_ Link._

I smiled and held the letter close to my heart. Two years it had been and he should be arriving any day now.

I smiled inwardly. It was defiantly cold now. But sadly it was thunder storming outside. And I was bored with anxiety waiting.

I glanced out my dreary window and saw the majestic heights of High Tower Castle School._ I'll go talk to the professor at High Tower! _

I then clambered out of my bed, took off my dress and grabbed my cloak out from under my bed. I draped It around myself and pulled the hood over my face. I then picked up the letter Link sent me not to long ago and put it in my corset. I then walked over to a small chest in the corner of my room. I opened it and grabbed the small knife out of it and strapped it to my pants. THEN I walked over and got the pair of brown leather boots Link gave me awhile back that were a little big.

After putting them on I opened the stain glass door that led outside to the balcony. Stepping outside a icy gust of wind hit my face. After shaking my head and wiping away the tears pricking at my eyes I then climbed on the banister and lept down onto the ledge in front of the small door.

After discreetly making my way outside the castle I began to make my own little trek through the busy streets of Caste Town. I passed closed up shops, and carts. Some street urchants running through the streets laughing to themselves about the rain. A few tabby cats being chased by dogs in some allies and cats scavenging for food in others.

I hurried up the winding steps and teleports of High Tower to reach the top.

Finally reaching my destination I flung open the large wooden door and walked outside into the harsh rain and wind. I have no clue why I did it but I did.

I then walked over the the railing and looked down trying to spot the bottom but could not.

After getting lost in my own thoughts I heard the door open once more and a slushy running towards me. I spun on my heel ready to attack but instead was met with a pair on lanky arms holding me to some one's chest, "I had to come back." I heard the person choke out.

"Whaa?" Was all I could manage. Then I glanced up into a pair of glowing sapphire eyes with purple circles under them, in a sunken face, half hidden in spiky, wet hair that was plastering to his face. I reached a small hand up and stroked his cheek bones that were now very noticeable, "Whats happened to you?" I muttered. I heard him laugh gloomily, "You don't eat much while trekking. But it's still fun none the less."

"Oh Link!" I cried into his soaked tunic. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him, "I thought this was supposed to be a happy reunion."

"In this weather with you a twig? I don't think it's possible."

"Oh course it is! 'Sides, this is something I've wanted to do a long time now." He smiled.

"What th-" I was cut off by his lips crashing on mine. My first thought was,_ What the hell?_ Then after the static cleared my head I realized what was happening fully. And I made his reunion all the better.

~~~3 years later AGAIN~~~ **A/N: ROLF! (rolling on laughing floor) yet again another jump through time :D now with their last reunion, that last sentence dosn't realy mean the did ANYTHING but you're call. Be perverted! Be nON Perveted! BE BOTH! I don't care. You're call!**

Zelda POV:

I was happy. My love was coming back today. He wrote more often I noticed. _All it took was one night._ I giggled to myself. Something I didn't do often.

And again like 5 years ago Link suddenly burst through the doors dramatically swaying in. I rose from my chair to greet him, "Link."

"Pirate." He grinned, but father didn't like that and instead gave him a cold stare and, "Remember our deal silly boy." He growled.

Link rolled his eyes towards the king, "Princess." A devious smile played on his lips though. One I had not seen since we were little.

I then noticed Link walked over towards father's throne and began hurried and annoyed whispers with him. All I could manage were,

"Knight."

"Married." and,

"Buffoon." Coming from my father. I giggled again and both men's heads snapped up at the same time with a questioning look.

"Well. You better get this over with." Father told Link. Link bowed a bit to dramatically earning him a glare. He then took my arm and we walked out into the garden.

~*~

Link's POV:

"So a Knight huh." Zelda mumbled.

"Mmhmm." I nodded. Zelda sighed.

"Don't worry!" I encouraged. She nodded glumly.

What if, I couldn't say it right. What if, I she said no. What if, I never tried?

I was soon reminiscing through our golden days of childhood when we hadn't a care in the world.

"_OI! FISHY FACE!"_

"_You smell funny."_

"_I AM THE WINNER!"_

My thoughts were soon interrupted by a smack upside the head followed quickly by, "Hey fishy face! Stop daydreaming!" Said a tempered princess to my right. She grabbed up my arm again as we began walking through the garden again. And then I knew. Those What if's would be answered.

"I am sorry my pirate queen." I said pretending to bow but gave a odd stumble. She giggled slightly but I only gave a crooked grin thinking now would be the time, "My dear pirate queen..."

"Yes?" She asked irritated smoothing out a few wrinkles in her white sundress then began chewing her nails. I chuckled slightly then went on, "Perhaps I could now be called by... A different name now since we have finally finished school. You know... a sort of celebration name." She looked up at me humorously, "Don't you have enough nicknames already?" She asked rolling her eyes. I paused looking at her.. She wasn't making this easy at all. "Well... except one. One I really would like to have. It's a special nickname..." I pushed.

"Oh? And that would be?" She asked sarcastically thinking it would be something silly. Perhaps this was silly but I didn't care anymore. I'd gotten this far so goddesses help me get to the finish.

I stopped us from walking under the big willow tree were the fireflies liked to gather at the twilight. I smiled thinking the fireflies would enjoy this show tonight and we would enjoy theirs. I turned to face my princess and tucked her bright blond bangs behind her pointed ear. I gazed into her azure eyes for a moment then snapped back to reality. I grinned then reached down into my boot on one knee. "Ouch. There's something in my boot. It hurts. Can you wait a minute?" I asked pretending. Zelda stood there arms crossed looking down at me.

I smiled feeling the cold metal against my fingers then giving a tug brought it out of my boot. "Zelda, about that nickname I was asking for... " I smiled opening my palm below her face showing her the sparkling ring it held. I saw tears pricking at her eyes and her hands flew over her mouth. She shook her head slowly. "So are you denying me my title princess?" I asked, "I am truly hurt." I said now pocketing the ring.

"Stupid Link. You never said marry me did you?" She asked quietly.

"Well then. Marry me love. Please. It's all I ask of you." I whispered in her ear pulling her into a tight embrace. I felt a soft drumming against my chest suddenly realizing it was a quiet giggle from the girl I was entwined with, "But of course you silly fool. I would walk the ends of the earth with you. This is only but a mere request of me." She mumbled into my chest. I smiled widely then lifted her up to my height and kissed her with all I had right then and there.

**A/N: okay. So 1.I hope this actualy qualifys for the 'back to school part.' since a. they did meet at school**

**and b. they had but ave course there first kiss at the wonderful school :D OKAY AND 2. I bet Nabooru is OOC! I haven't played that game in flipping for EV-ER! So I bet she's just now a OC? :P Oh well. I thougt i'd use her cause she looked awesome. (From what I rember)**

**ANYWAYS I hoped you enjoyed my little oneshot. And yes I know it moved along quite fast but thats what I did so it wouldn't be uber long. And I think it's still cute!**

**R&R~!**

**well actualy idc but I just that there cause it sound's realy catchY :D**


End file.
